


Night Sky

by Kara_Loves_Gaara



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Master/Slave, Multi, Original Universe, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Loves_Gaara/pseuds/Kara_Loves_Gaara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura Haruno is a slave who doesn't believe in love. Sasuke's prince that loves messing with people's heads. Will Sasuke's game and Sakura's confusion turn into something more, or will the world around them break Sakura beyond repair? If you don't like rape/explicit situations skip the first chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:
> 
> Sakura: 17
> 
> Sasuke: 20
> 
> Seth: 20
> 
> Gaara: 16
> 
> Ino: 18
> 
> Note: Hello everyone!!! I don't know If you'll recognize me from fanfiction or not... but I'm going to try out Ao3 and see how I like things over here... A friend told me that things might be more organized and relaxed. I'm hoping the new setting will inspire me to finish this and my other three stories. I have more chapters of this ready if people are really interested in reading :) I don't want to babble... read on!!!
> 
> Discliamer: I do not own Naruto... but that's probably a good thing because Gaara wouldn't be safe at night X

* * *

 

Sakura Haruno gave a slightly annoyed groan as she lugged her heavy bucket of water from the well down the road back to the place she worked. Her bright pink hair was tinted brown with mud and had fallen out of its tight bun. It whipped her in the face every time the wind blew. Her threadbare dress hung on her like a sack with only a string tied around the waist, but her beauty was still so striking that even when she walk down the almost vacant street that lead back to her destination, she got whistles from drunk old men in little rickety taverns and peep shows. She finally reached the door to the kitchen and snuck inside through all the chaos of dinner preparations.  _Maybe I can get through here without-_ but she wasn't quick enough. Sakura winced when she felt the hand contact skin, tears stung at the back of her eyes, and she dropped her bucket. She bit her lip so that she wouldn't cry as she felt the water slipping in between her toes.

"What do you think  _you're_ doing?" The woman asked. It was of course Sakura's care taker Rowena; really she was the guardian of all the girls. At least she  _had_  been. When Sakura was a baby her father got into some trouble with a few noblemen of the Yamanaka household, this led to his and her mother's death. The noblemen took Sakura as a baby and gave her to Rowena, who already had adopted three other children. Rowena really hated Sakura for some reason and she made it very apparent every day, the beatings started when she was twelve years old. The truth was that Sakura was basically a slave until she could free herself; the only way to do that was to get married or get pregnant… Neither of which she was willing to do.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, I was just bringing water to one of the older women." The woman loomed over Sakura with a look of disgust and anger. She was extremely round with short brown hair; her pudgy arms were crossed over her chest like two pillows on a bed. She was slowly getting redder and redder she took a slow dramatic step forward and then- slip! Rowena slipped and fell backwards onto the cabinet that held the servants china. When the woman got up again her face was flushed purple. Little white shards from plates and cups were everywhere.

"You bitch! Look at what you made me do! Go get something to clean it up with!" Rowena glowered at her. Everyone had stopped working to get diner ready and gave her disdainful looks while whispering to each other. Sakura wanted to say that it wasn't really her fault, but Rowena was already getting up to slap her, which she knew would more than likely lead to much worse. Sakura turned and ran to find the hallway with the supply closet. She ran past the beautiful pieces of her master's artwork hanging on the decorated yellow walls until she reached the area she new best: the servants quarters. The halls were a dull brown in this section of the mansion, but she knew this place was far enough away from the kitchen that she could slow to a walking pace. She felt a lot safer in the dull cobwebby lighting of the halls and let a few tears leak out. When she finally reached the supply room she heard a shuffling sound behind her; she froze up completely.

"Hi,  _Sakura,_ " the voice said huskily before wrapping his arms around her from behind. Short strands of red hair rubbed against her cheek. She shivered, "Seth." He smiled against the back of her neck, "Oh come on baby. Say it like you  _mean_  it _"_ Sakura's face tightened, "What do you want?" She had already guessed it though. One of his hands slowly crept up to her chest. She forced herself out of his grasp and turned to face him. He was three years older than her and one of the greatest sources of her pain. When he had turned seventeen he made her his personal slave. He made her follow him everywhere, sleep with him at night, and fulfill his  _urges_. In the morning she would have to clean everything from the night's activities up and then bathe him. She had only been fourteen the first time.

"I need to clean something up."

"They can wait."

"No, I almost caught a beating before. If I make them wait then Rowena will be outraged." Seth rolled his eyes at the name, "Rowena? That bitch, she can't touch you. I'm the master right? Or at least the master's son, whatever I say goes." That was one of the so called  _benefits_  of being a master's personal, no one could touch you, but being at Seth's constant disposal was too much for Sakura so she begged Rowena to let her work in the kitchen.

"That doesn't mean they haven't before," She siad bitterly. Seth took a step closer. Sakura felt her lip begin to tremble; another tear sprang loose and rolled down her cheek. Seth gave her a small look of concern, but quickly changed it to a grin. His maroon eyelashes pointed upward when he smiled, like little feathers. It probably one of the only things Sakura liked about him; that and his dark hazel colored eyes.

He was in one of his more relaxed stances this time. His creamy muscular arms were bare and open towards her as if hoping against hope that she would finally accept this. She could see every muscle on his chest and stomach, not that she hadn't seen him naked enough to know every single thing about his body. There were black pajama pants hanging loosely around his waist.

"I just took a shower if you were wondering why I'm dressed like this. But I don't mind getting a little bit dirty." Sakura just stared at him, silently praying that he would leave her alone. His smile grew a little bit larger before his face went completely blank and unreadable, but Sakura had seen it enough times to know exactly what it meant.

She hardly had time to close her eyes and relax before he had grabbed her wrist. She felt him pull her gently into the supply room; he would have been rougher if she had resisted. She felt herself be pushed be into a wall and waited, eyes closed, for him to begin.

He was a lot more gentle than usual this time. He kissed her softly on the lips and then all along her jaw line. Sakura shivered as she felt the damp air touch her shoulder, then her upper chest. Seth was slowly getting excited, he kissed all over the newly revealed skin as he pulled at her dress; soon it was nothing but a pool at her feet.

He got rougher, he always did around this point, and maybe it was all the exposed skin. Sakura shut her eyes tighter and pretended that she didn't feel his eyes on her, or his hand groping her breast. The other trace small circles on her pale stomach and then slowly drew a line  _down…_

She gave a small gasp as she felt his fingers rubbing her  _there_. He rested his head on her shoulder and whispered silkily, "Hmmm, wet today Sakura? I didn't know you enjoyed me so much." Sakura could feel her face go red with embarrassment and anger, "It's not from  _you_. Everyone has their days," Seth growled and pushed his body against her, pressing her harder to the wall. He pulled the last piece of cloth that shielded her from him down slowly; like his own form of punishment, "Then this should help both of us."

Slowly he pushed one finger inside of her. Sakura bit down on her lip to prevent the whimpers from escaping. She shut her eyes tighter. As he pumped faster and faster she sucked hard on her lip as she felt the pleasure slowly building up inside of her. She opened her eyes to find Seth staring right back at her; he licked his lips before bending down towards her breasts. Sakura let out a small moan as he circled his tongue around her nipple, he smirked and bit down. Sakura felt her core burn, she panted and then moaned even louder when she felt him push another finger inside of her. She didn't want this, want  _him._ She never did, but whenever it happened, whenever he  _did_ touch her, the result would always be her body giving all the signs of pleasure.

When Sakura was sure that she was going to come, Seth pulled his fingers out and crushed his lips onto hers once more. He dropped his pants and used a hand to spread her legs, Sakura was too far gone to resist. She felt him ram into her and wanted to melt from the mix of pain and pleasure. Tears rose up in the back of her eyes and she opened her mouth to scream, Seth shoved his tongue so far into her mouth that she almost choked. Sakura arched her back and moaned, he had created a rhythm that was making her ache deep down inside. She weaved her hands through his maroon locks as she felt the pressure and aching melt away into pure pleasure. She pulled at fistfuls of her hair and wrapped her legs around him as tight as they would possibly go. Soon everything was back to the way it was before, back to the pain of feeling him inside of her.

Seth push his head into the crook of her neck and mouthed something. Sakura's tears started to run faster. She knew what it meant, he was coming. He gave a little lick right above her collar bone and bit down hard. He sucked at the blood as he shot is load deep inside of her. Finally he let go of her. Sakura sank to the floor, holding back her desire to scream. Seth hastily pulled his pant back on and turned to go. Sakura looked up to watch him go only to find him turning around and walking towards her again. He bent over and kissed her on the forehead lightly. Sakura stared into her lap again until he stood up.

"You know Sak; this would be a lot easier if you would just become my personal again,"

Sakura looked everywhere but at him, she saw the mop, broom, and dustpan sitting in the far corner.

"I don't understand why you keep refusing. You could have anything you want," He said softly. Sakura looked into his eyes then, and said in the calmest voice she could muster, "What I  _want_  is for you to leave me alone, to be away from this  _place_ " Seth's expression changed from one of confusion to one of sadness, but she couldn't cater to his feelings. He knew that. She had been told by other women to appreciate his affections and to take advantage of them. They told her that she was the luckiest one of them all.

She didn't feel very lucky though.

Seth left quietly after that. After a minute or two Sakura got up, comb though her hair a little with her hand and pulled on her dress. She grabbed the cleaning supplies she came for after she had wiped the tears off her face. She quickly made her way back through the maze of halls to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Everyone was gone. Diner must have already started;  _Seth would probably be there, pretending nothing had happened, laughing with his sister and brother_. Sakura grabbed her chest and cried out in pain. _Why did her heart hurt so much?_  She looked around the kitchen again,  _completely empty_. She decided she would do it again. She picked up one of the broken pieces of glass and held it to her arm like a razor. She smiled at her most recent scar, a fairly large one spelling the word  _hope_. She had written several words on her arm, like gross tattoos. She wrote the things she would never achieve, things she felt ashamed of feeling every time he touched her.

She felt the bite as the shard sliced her skin like a knife, she bit down hard on her tongue, but she didn't remove the glass until the words was finished.

She sat there in a pool of water, glass, and her own blood spilling out of the word she had just written –

_Peace_


	2. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:
> 
> Sakura: 17
> 
> Sasuke: 20
> 
> Seth: 20
> 
> Gaara: 16
> 
> Ino: 18
> 
> I cannot tell a lie. This is actually one of my favorite chapters in the story so far... but I know that will probably change soon (say someone who has read all eleven chapters xp). Or at least the dream sequence is one of my favorite scenes... I just love it!!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...but if I did ;}
> 
> *Just for clarity you guys… Sakura is dreaming (in Italics) and her present self is watching her past self go through what happens. :) just so you don't get super confused.

* * *

 

_Sakura watched her younger self smile into a mirror before she entered the great dining hall. Sakura remembered this day far to well. She had just turned fourteen and everything in her world seemed perfect. She remembered how happy she was when Seth had personally requested that she help serve at the party that night. He even had Rowena order her a new dress. Sakura wanted to reach out and warn her past self, but when she tried no sound came out of her mouth. She watched the younger form of herself twirl in the mint green gown that complemented her eyes extremely well. She could only follow herself into the ballroom with the hopes that the little pink haired girl would somehow avoid the inevitable this time._

_The ballroom was filled with lavishly dress couples all laughing and spinning without a care in the world. Sakura felt extremely out of place in her rag of a dress, even though she knew no one could see her as she followed her past self around. At the far end of the room an orchestra was playing one beautiful composition after another. Many of the older slaves were already dodging around tables to serve the Lords and Ladies that called out to them._

" _Sakura, over here!" Both Sakuras turned toward the direction of the voice. Sakura's stomach dropped. At a table not too far away was seventeen years old Seth, waving at her. Sakura's heart broke all over again when she saw the smile on little fourteen year old Sakura's face._

_Everything went white for a moment…_

_Sakura appeared next to a dancing Seth arms wrapped around her past self. She watched the spinning couples all around whisper softly to one another, "What is he doing now?"_

" _Is this any way for the heir to act?"_

" _Is that a slave?" Sakura put her foot behind the man that said that, but he passed through her so easily she could have been air._

" _Sir, I can just go and get another tray" Sakura heard little Sakura say, the girl turned turned her head to try and spot another tray. Seth smirked and pulled her closer to him. "You know it's fine if you just call me Seth." Sakura felt the tears threatening the back of her eyes, she wanted to slap him. Young Sakura blushed hard, "The Lord and Lady will be angry. The guests are gossiping already," she squirmed until he put space in between them again. Seth shrugged, "Who cares, I am the young Lord. This is my house. I can do whatever I want; I can dance with whoever I want,"_

" _But -" The girl stopped when he put his lips to her ear._

" _Sakura, of all my parent's servant's you're my favorite. Did you know that?" Sakura watched the girl shiver. "You son of a bitch!" She tried to scream, no sound came out. Her younger self only nodded humbly, "Yes, and I am very grateful that you take care of me, but this is -" He gave her one of his usual charming smiles. Sakura wanted to cry. Her old self couldn't see past the pretense of that mask, but she could._

" _This is fine, I only wanted to get away from some girls is all," Seth glanced back in the direction of the table where he was seated. When he turned back to face his dance partner, his expression had gone blank, unreadable for the first time. Sakura wanted to scream, to rip his dirty hands off her past innocent self and get away from him forever. The look of confusion on young Sakura's face was obvious, "Um, sir, is there something the matter?" Seth gazed down at the fourteen year old until she had to look away in discomfort._

" _Sakura, you would say we're… friends? That you care for me?" Sakura shook her head desperately as tears leaked down her face._

_Young Sakura gave a small blush at the question but nodded. Seth stopped them in the middle of a song and pulled her off the dance floor. "No, No let go of me!" Sakura tried to scream as she followed them. She pleaded with the little pink haired girl to resist him as he dragged her past gossiping whispering Duchesses and their daughters. Seth quickly opened a side door that led to his bedroom chamber. The hall was empty, and Sakura cried helplessly for the innocent girl that didn't know she had anything to fear. "Don't let him…" she whispered softly in between a sob. Suddenly her younger self stopped. Seth squeezed her wrist harder, still facing his bedroom door that was only a few feet away now. Sakura stared at the ground, "Seth, what's going on, why are we leaving the party?" He turned impatiently and yanked her roughly to him. He let his free hand caress her cheek and slowly lower itself to the collar of her dress. His eyes slowly roamed her body until they finally reached hers once more. "You know you can't stop me," he said, face still expressionless. Hastily he yanked her through his bedroom door. Before Sakura could react he had shut the door and locked it. Sakura couldn't unlock the door or faze through it. She stood there for a while, banging on the door, listening to her own barely recognizable voice crying out in protest and in pain. No one could hear the girl over the lullaby of ballroom music that filled the mansion to the brim. "You Pervert!" Sakura screamed at him through the door, "I hate you! Why are you doing this? Why did it have to be me?"_

_Sakura finally turned away from the door, not at all trying to stop the tears from running down her face like waterfalls. She ran down the hall to find help. She ran, and ran, and ran. The length of the hall seemed to grow. Every time she took a step it lengthened a yard until she couldn't even see the end anymore, but she kept running. She ran until finally, she tripped and fell forward–_

 

* * *

 

 

Sakura woke in a cold sweat. She forced herself to relax and stop clutching her lice infected sheets. She sat up and wiped her tear soaked face on her shirt and got up quickly to go to the bathroom.  _Ugg, not that dream again_. She let out a small groan when the cracked mirror showed splotches of red all over her face and pale tear streaks, her usually wide eyes were nearly swollen shut, her pink hair had random strand poking out here and there. Sakura grabbed a threadbare towel and turned on the hot water in the sink. _Well, hopefully it would be warm._  She dunked her head under the warm stream for as long as she could and then wrapped the towel around her face. After sitting like that for a little while she threw off the towel and got dressed. She gave her hair a light brushing and looked in the mirror again. She at least looked presentable. She could tell that today was going to be horrible.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Sakura left the bathroom and opened the door. It was Rowena, "What are you still doing in your room Sakura?" The giant woman glared at her with eyes glazed; she had gone drinking the night before, "Hurry up. You know it's your job to assign rooms for our guest's slaves."

Sakura stared at the woman in confusion for a moment until the meaning of her words sunk in; she could almost slap herself for forgetting that easily. She bowed quickly to the woman at her door. "Right, if you'll excuse me. I should be outside right now," Sakura pushed past the woman and ran to get her apron. She finally remembered what was happening today: it was preparation day for the visit of a suitor.

The way visits of any kind worked were that a troop of the guest's servants were sent ahead to make sure that they were correctly prepared for. Sakura had been chosen a long time ago to assign these pre-guests their rooms. A job that she didn't particularly enjoy.

Some of the other girls had already started organizing the visitors for her. Sakura hurried over to the first group after grabbing a clipboard from a man at the door.

The first group was a group of middle aged women. They wore navy blue dresses and black slippers they also wore identical ponytails. Each woman had a large cart with sacks on top. Sakura glanced at her clipboard, quickly she wrote  _first group_. "Hello, I am Sakura and I will be your manager for the length of your visit. What is the name of your household and job title?" She said bowing slightly. They all gave little curtsies and one answered, "We are the chefs of the Uchiha household." Sakura tried not to let out her surprise at the name Uchiha. The Uchihas were the richest household of good standing that she had heard of. The Lord Uchiha is the owner of endless amounts of gold and diamond mines. He and his wife are probably the most famous for having two sons who know as "The two heartthrobs of society" known for their enthralling beauty and countless heartbreaks. Sakura guessed that there must have been some sort of bribe involving their visit. Even though she had no idea what her owners might have that they would want.

Sakura led the group out of the courtyard to the guestrooms closest to the kitchen. As she helped them settle in she noticed a man among the women. He wore a sleeveless shirt that was the same color navy as the ladies' with what she assumed was the Uchiha symbol on it. His pants were khaki with a navy stripe down the side. She only caught a glimpse of his dark hair before he knelt down to pick something up for a woman. She turned back to the woman she was helping.

 

* * *

 

 

Sakura walked down the hall toward the kitchen. It had taken all day to organize the Uchiha's servants; they sent more than the usual amount. She swore silently to herself when she though about working even  _longer_  to help prepare tonight's supper. She the turned final corner imagining Rowena's expression if she told her she wanted to skip tonight, she imagined her  _fist_.

The next thing she knew she had run right into someone's chest. She bowed embarrassed, "Oh, I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was -"

"You really should watch where you're going, instead of daydreaming." Sakura felt her face grow hot, "You should -" The silky voice cut her off again, this time with a whisper, "Weren't you going somewhere?" Sakura glared up at the owner of the voice.

She found herself staring into a deep abyss of dark orbs. She almost couldn't tear her eyes away, but forced herself to take a step back. She took in his whole appearance, spiky jet black hair and pale skin. His features were so breath taking in their femininity that at first she mistook him for a girl, but his jaw was too wide to be a woman's. His shoulders were also very broad. He even seemed extremely attractive in the Uchiha uniform he was currently wearing. His collar bone was exposed and his arms were very muscular. Sakura could do nothing but stare at him in awe for a moment. The boy shifted forward and rolled his eyes, "Weren't you going somewhere?" The scorn in his voice broke her out of her trance completely.

"You, aren't you the one that was helping the chefs? What are you doing out here, you should be helping prepare the meal! I don't know who you are, but I can get you fired!" He smirked and took a step toward her, "I'm pretty sure you can't get me fired." Sakura took a step back only to hit a wall, he quickly closed the distance. "Actually, you're the first person to talk to me like that since my mother died." He rested his chin on top of her head.  _Was he an orphan too?_  Sakura thought as she breathed into his chest, it smelled faintly like red velvet and something else… tomatoes? He lightly grabbed a loose strand of her hair, "Pink, that's…. interesting," He murmured softly and then brought it up to his nose, "You don't stink like the rest of them. Are you sure you're a slave?" He didn't smell horrible either.

"I'm sure"

"You were going to the kitchen?" Sakura nodded sleepily, she felt oddly at ease in this stranger's arms. She sighed sadly when he let go of her to walk into the kitchen. She followed, slightly dazed, to find that the meal was almost ready, thanks to the extra cooks.

Sakura headed over to the vegetable area and motioned for the dark haired boy to follow. They split what was left of the vegetables to dice. Sakura sped through hers, but when she turned to see how the dark hair boy was doing he was all the way across the room chatting up another Uchiha girl.

"Hey you!" she yelled at him and pointed at his half of the food. The girl glared at her when the dark hair boy left her in mid sentence to dice. He picked up the knife nonchalantly and started to dice. His technique was laughable, and Sakura did. Eventually he finished and Sakura realized that she would just have to through his whole pile away. He glared at her like she was killing his only child, then took off and disappeared.

Sakura felt slightly bad about hurting his feelings but soon got caught up again with preparing the meal. Finally everything was finished and the cooks picked up things to bring to the dining table. Sakura moved to pick up a pan when she felt a tug from behind. She was pulled out of the backdoor out under the starry night sky.

Sakura jerked her hand away from the offender and whispered, "No, not again Seth."

"Who?" the semi-sweet voice spoke as she turned towards him. She felt extremely relieved to his pale skin glowing in the moonlight, black hair slightly in his eyes. He waited for her response and when she gave none he continued, "I'm sure this place has a garden. Do you know where it is?"

"I should be serving with the others"

"I think they can manage" He took her hand and started to move. Sakura giggled, "Actually it's this way."

 

* * *

 

 

When they finally reached the garden, they found everything glowing under the moonlight. There were trees everywhere teeming with fruit, and of course hundreds of flowers. In the center of the garden was a sparkling pond.

Sakura smiled, she hadn't been here in a long time, and it was more beautiful than she remembered it to be. The air was warm and fragrant. Fireflies floated around lazily and shined like stars in the sky. There seemed to be some magic in the garden at night that brought it to life.

"For you my lady," The dark haired boy said, he was holding out a white rose. She took it, "My mistress, the Lord's daughter, would have you beaten relentlessly for giving me this." He gave a half smile, "I doubt it. Most Ladies say that I am too beautiful to beat. What do you think?" Sakura smiled sadly, "I think the slaves men and women praise the most are in the greatest danger," She felt a hint of tears poke at her eyelids, she turned away from him.

"What-" He started, but she cut him off, "So anyway, my favorite game to play in this garden was hide-and-seek. I'll bet you can't find me!" She flashed him a smile and too off, she let the wind wipe away the tears that forced themselves out. She scurried down a "hall" of trees and sat down at her favorite place in the whole garden, a hammock in between two trees that looked out onto the pond. There she sat, and waited.

Eventually he found her again and sat down next to her in the hammock. "So what's your name?"

"Sakura," she played with the flower he had given her, "What's yours?" She felt him stiffen slightly next to her. "Sas- I mean, um, Naruto," Sakura yawned and leaned onto his shoulder half asleep. "Sakura, that's ironic. The color pink always did remind me of flowers." It was the last thing she heard before she fell asleep completely.

 

* * *

 

 

Sasuke stared at the girl lying in his lap.  _Pink hair_. She slept shuddering, like there was something to be afraid of, even in her sleep. Suddenly, tears leaked out of her tightly shut eyes and she began to jerk violently. "No, don't let him… Don't let him!" she half moaned half cried. Sasuke could hardly contain his surprise. All he could think of to do was rub her head gently. He bent over and whispered calmly into her ear, "Shhh, Sakura. Hush my flower…" Slowly she calmed down and snuggled into him. After he was sure the panic attack had passed, he stiffly lifted her, stood, and laid her back into the hammock. After he mouthed a silent "Goodbye" he took off back toward the mansion.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kay eveybody how was is?
> 
> I know when I first posted this people complained about Sasuke being out of character... but after going through the process of writing the story I understand why I did it.... so just accept it for now. Just accept it!
> 
> I luv u all!
> 
> Kara&Garra


	3. Confused

* * *

 

When Sakura woke the sun was already high in the sky. The morning that met her was foggy and damp. She sat up and found herself in the mansions backyard garden; she hadn't been here since she was very young. The garden's little hand woven hammock swung in the cool breeze behind her.

_What am I doing here?_

The sound of a trumpet blared somewhere in the distance.  _The welcoming trumpet, why would?_ Finally, she remembered the significance of that day. She jumped up off the ground and ran inside the building

 

* * *

 

 

Sakura snuck out into the courtyard hoping that the other girls had saved her a space. It had only taken her fifteen minutes to change into the yellow uniform dress all the other women were wearing. She thanked God she didn't have any have any clumps of dirt to wash out of her long hair. The girls around her reluctantly shifted as she squeezed up to the front of the crowd. A brunette almost sent her flying out into the empty space in front of the crowd with a hard shove. Eventually everything calmed down and quieted enough for the ceremony to begin.

The two families stood across from each other in their ceremonial dress. On the right side of the yard Seth stood beside the Lord and Lady of her house. Ino, his younger sister was next to him in a bright yellow kimono with white flower petals spilling down the side. Her blond hair had been arranged into a bundle of long curls. Even with all of the beautiful decorations, Ino still couldn't manage to look mature; all she could so was giggle and bat her eyes at the boys that stood idly across the yard. Next to Ino stood Sakura's favorite of the three, Gaara. He was like a mini version of Seth, only quiet and gentle. He has never been rude to anyone who works in the mansion, not even to the men who are disrespectful. Most people believe that he is nothing like the other members of his family because isn't really related to the Yamanaka family at all; he was adopted as a toddler after a terrible accident that caused his parent's death. There have been some rumors about Gaara being involved in their death somehow, but most figure that the chances are next to none. Most people would never guess that Gaara is adopted because he has Seth's crimson hair; some even mistake them for twins.

On the left side of the yard the Uchiha family stood surrounded by the slaves that assisted them on their journey. The family and servants all wore the same shade of navy blue. The Lady Uchiha was stunning. Standing proudly next to her husband, she wore a dark navy Kimono and her hair was tied into a tight bun at the back of her head, a cream colored lily was pinned on the side of her head. All three of the Uchiha children were stunning, but she found herself staring at the youngest Uchiha heir. For some reason she couldn't help but feel that he looked familiar.

Suddenly memories from the night before flooded her mind. "Naruto?" the girl that pushed her before hissed, "Shut up! I want to hear what they say." Sakura glared at the girl before turning back and pretending to listen. She was still trying to figure out what was going on. Was her memory lying to her? If this Uchiha boy was actually the man she had spent the past night with then he was nothing like the rumors had said. How could he have been so kind and gentle to her before if he was so famous for being one of the two most popular cold hearted womanizers in the country? It couldn't be true could it?

"Lord and Lady, if there is anything we can do for you or your children we will gladly accept your request," Lord Yamanaka said. Sakura bowed along with the other servants around her. A house of good standing will usually refuse such hospitality as a sign of wealth and pride, but the question was always asked because of the Yamanaka tradition.

Sakura peeked at the royal faces. All members of the family shook their heads no except one.

"Excuse me," The youngest, Naruto he had called himself, said, "I would like to ask for one thing," The gasps in the crowd were ignored and Lord Yamanaka replied, "Yes Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura almost blanched. The boy she had worked, played, and slept with was Uchiha Sasuke? Out of the two Uchiha boys; most women's hearts have been broken by Uchiha Sasuke. People even say that he is the coldest man on earth. Sakura didn't think he seemed very cold. He had actually been… nice to her; the nicest person she had met in a long time.

"I have a favor to ask," Sasuke begun again, "Everyone says that your palace is large and very confusing so I would like to have an aid to guide me around the house. What you could call a personal helper." The lord, still surprised that he was actually making a request, nodded, "I'm sure I can find one of my best manservants to be your guide for the length of your stay," Sasuke smirked,

"I already have someone in mind," Sakura's crowd of servants started buzzing for a moment. "What if he wants one of us?" Sakura heard someone whisper near her. Sakura was completely confused for a moment, and then she realized.

"Sakura Haruno," Sakura didn't know what to do. She wanted to run away from the crowd of people that was currently trying to figure out where she was in the crowd, but at the same time she wanted to walk up and slap him for lying about who he really was. All she did was stare at the ground and play with the hem of her yellow dress.

"What, Sakura can't do that! She has a lot of responsibilities here; she can't just stop everything to baby-sit you Uchiha!" Seth yelled at him across the lawn. Sasuke seemed to grow even more confident after his reaction. "I wasn't asking you," but Seth had already been set off, he glared at the Uchiha, "Plus, why would you even want a female guide? You're probably just a pervert trying to misuse our workers!" That was ironic. Sasuke ignored him completely, "I was asking you, lord Yamanaka."

"Do you know Sakura somehow?" Seth, and everyone else for that matter, quieted to hear his response, "Yeah it's a long story, but I know I would feel more comfortable with her at my side."

Seth's anger was almost tangible when his father nodded softly, "I don't see why not, Seth. We can just have other people replace the jobs she'll be neglecting. Everything will be taken care of." Seth grimaced and then looked over to where Sakura was standing, "There are certain things _only_ she can do."

Sakura felt completely naked after he said that. What was she even doing here, why was this happening to her? She knew some of the other workers had understood the meaning of his comment, but did they know that she didn't even remotely want this to be happening to her? She wondered how long people had thought of her as a slut… she felt so disgusting; At least before it wasn't as obvious.

"She can do them whenever she has free time" lord Yamanaka answered. Seth crossed his arms, "I guess that's fine, I just want to make sure she is taking care of her responsibilities," Sakura wondered if this was some kind of punishment for the night before; for enjoying herself so much,  _for being happy_. Sasuke smiled, Sakura could tell he was curious, "She won't be available very often. I'm sure I will be in need of her almost all the time." Seth fumed.

The two princes glared at each other for the rest of the ceremony. Sakura didn't know what to do; she was completely confused. If the wealthy heir of one of the richest families in the world could pose as a servant, If the same person, who was know for being a cold insensitive heartbreaker, could make her feel so loved and at home, what could she believe?


	4. Bastard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakura: 17  
> Sasuke: 20  
> Seth: 20  
> Gaara: 16  
> Ino: 18

* * *

 

After the ceremony was finished Sakura was told to find Uchiha Sasuke in the crowd and help him with luggage. By the time she found him, his luggage had been taken by some Uchiha servants. Sasuke was lounging on a wooden bench in the courtyard, "What horrible service, a servant that doesn't even show up in time to help their master get unpacked? I'm disappointed Yamanaka slave." Sakura glared at him as he leaned back into the bench, "You bastard!"

"I am full-blooded Uchiha!" He laughed. Sakura crossed her arms where she stood, "Not only did you lie to me; you have the audacity to insult me on top of it?"

"It doesn't matter, you shouldn't trust strangers. I only lied because I had to. Now, what's up with you and fire head?" Sakura refused to let the tears well up, she locked her jaw, "I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke smirked, "he wouldn't have gotten that overprotective over nothing."

Sakura wished she was nothing. She felt the tears start to well up and turned away. Sasuke stood, "I think you're forgetting the situation, Sakura. I am not the slave you met yesterday, I never was. Today and forever more I am your master, you'll refer to me as such until I tell you otherwise or I will have your usual Masters on you with whips in a heartbeat. Understand?" Sakura nodded violently and hoped that the wind brushed the tears out of her eyes. He really had turned out to be a cold hearted bastard. There was no trace of the man she had met the night before; he may as well been dead.

 

* * *

 

 

Sasuke's suite looked as if it had been decorated by professionals. Sakura realize that the design was probably made by professionals. The servants just knew how to put it all together. The Uchiha emblem was all over the room; on the bed, curtains, chairs, and on the mat that was lying next to the bed. Sakura assumed that this was where she was going to be sleeping. It looked like there were few personal items in the room as well.

Sasuke sat down on his bed and pulled a book off of his bookshelf. Sakura stood awkwardly for a few minutes and cleared her throat to try and get his attention. He ignored her. She stood for a couple more seconds and then tiptoed over to the mat on the floor and sat down. She looked around the room. It wasn't a bad size for two people and also had its own bathroom. Unlike in the slave quarters, everything was actually clean, some sort of sweet smelling incense was a burning on the end table next to her. Next to the mat there was also a small black box with an engraving on the lid: Sasuke U. Sakura was naturally attracted to the box. It was beautiful and had little white decorations all over it; not only of the Uchiha symbol, but also little moons, flowers and animals. She reached out to touch it.

"Don't touch that." Sasuke said leaning over his large fluffy bed, his book was nowhere to be seen. He is glaring at her so intensely that she wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Sakura's hand quickly fell back into her lap, she looked down at her hands, "I'm sorry," he smirked, "I'm sorry what?" Did he really expect her to call him Master? She glanced at him, his eyes held expectation. Sakura blushed, "I'm sorry… Master" he smiled and sat up, "good, maybe since you're getting it I can be a bit nicer," he ran a hand through his hair. Sakura let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly he jumped off of the bed and sat down across from her on the mat. He stared at her for a while. She wondered what he could possibly be looking at; his expression reminded her of when he had pretended to be _Naruto_.

"Why do you have so many little cuts and bruises on your face?" Sakura flinched. Why would he ask her that? She was only a slave after all, he had said so himself only moments ago. Was there anything he could possibly do with the information, or maybe what he was just curious? What happened to the cold hearted bastard? Sakura was starting to feel that this man had a double personality. Either way, he was sitting across from her expecting an answer.

"Um, my manager, Rowena, gets angry at me sometimes," Sasuke nodded, "So only your manager bully's you?"

"Y-yes," Sakura hesitated. Sasuke stared at her for a moment, Sakura was surprised by the amount of compassion she saw in his eyes. He sighed, "I can tell you're hiding something; protecting someone else." Sakura turned her gaze to the tiny black box that she was forbidden to touch, "Why do you even care anything about me?"

"I wouldn't say that I  _care_ just that I'm interested… Curious." Sakura felt a twinge of sadness at his reply. She didn't know why, she was just a slave after all. Sasuke gave her a once over, Sakura shifted in her dress uncomfortably. Suddenly, the Uchiha jumped off the mat and walked out the door. Before he got far he yelled back, "I'll be back soon."

Now Sakura was all alone. The bright yellow dress she was wearing had really started to get itchy; sadly she would have to wear for the whole of the visit.

_Knock knock knock_

Sakura jumped up to answer it. A beautiful blonde with blue eyes was standing at the door. The girl, who couldn't have been much older than Sakura, stuck her nose in the air and sneered at Sakura before she even got a chance to bow. Sakura smiled politely anyway, "Good evening Ms. Ino, is there anything I can help you with?" Ino crossed her arms, "Why would I want to talk to you, slut?" Ino grinned evilly. Her voice changed completely as she called around Sakura, "Sasuke, are you in there?" Sakura fought the urge to push Ino out of the doorway, but she still couldn't help glaring. Who is she calling slut? She was wearing a V-neck minidress cut so low it might have been less obvious about her intentions is she had worn nothing at all. The minidress was bumblebee yellow of course, to represent her family's colors correctly. Her face was flush at just the idea of Sasuke. It probably really annoyed Ino that Sakura would be with him almost every minute of the day for the length of his visit. She wondered if Ino would even guess he could have a "Naruto" side, not that she would care anyway.

"He's not here Miss, he just left. I bet you could catch up to him if you ran," Sakura chuckled, Ino was wearing 6 inch Navy blue heels. Sakura was about to shut the door in Ino's face, but the blond put her foot in the door, "Sakura, I know you have some sort of dumb little crush on Sasuke, but I'm not too nice to tell him about how slutty you really are," She gave a wicked grin, "so I suggest you back off." Sakura glared at her. Who was she to say such things to her? Sakura was nothing but a servant; for Ino to be threatened by her was less than pitiful. "Yes ma'am," Sakura said with a fake smile. Ino turned her nose up to the ceiling. Sakura shut the door in her face and sat down on Sasuke's bed, she could still hear you know mumble outside the door, "Whore." Then her tone changed, "Sasuke dear, where are you?" Sakura sighed and laid down on the bed, she relaxed as the scent of winter and tomatoes,  _his scent,_ filled her lungs. She sighed in contentment; she was once again reminded of her night with Naruto and found herself slowly drifting to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

When Sakura woke up she was shocked. It was the first time in weeks that she hadn't had the nightmare! For some reason though, she couldn't remeber where she was. She rubbed her eyes a little bit and then noticed a presence behind her.

"This is my second time watching you sleep," the Uchiha's voice was like velvet and the events of the morning came flooding back to her memory once agian. Sakura jumped of the bed and turned to face him. He was sitting in the chair, one arm crossed over his chest, the other him was holding a book. Sakura bowed quickly, "My greatest apologies, um, Master. I just –" the Uchiha clapped his hands, "Ah, good! You got this master thing down!" Sakura was relieved that he wasn't angry, but still confused. Sasuke shook his head and smiled, "I bet that dress is uncomfortable. I brought you a new one," he said, pointing to the bathroom. Sakura walked in and shut the door. Hanging in the closet next to the tub was a Navy blue dress that held the Uchiha symbol on the back. Next to the dress laid a pair of dark red knee-high socks and navy blue shoes. She decided that it would be best to take a shower before she attempted getting dressed. It felt amazing to take a real shower with soap and everything. She managed pretty well with what her owners gave the slaves, and Seth would sometimes have her use his shower, but that hadn't been for a while. The soap felt amazing on her skin and in her hair. She stepped out of the shower glowing.

Sakura put on the outfit Sasuke had prepared for her and inspected herself in the mirror. She looked pretty good. The dress went really well against her complexion and hit a little bit above mid-thigh. Even though she had long legs the socks still touched above her knee. The outfit was really comfortable compared to all the lacy netting that was under her yellow dress and the dress hugged all of her curves perfectly. The sleeves were short and round and the neckline wasn't too low. The Uchiha emblem sat nicely on the upper part of her back.

When Sakura walked out of the bathroom Sasuke grinned, "Nothing less than expected," he said, "And to complete the outfit I brought this," he held up a blue and white frilly head piece. Sakura felt her jaw drop, "I'm not a French maid... or a porn star." Sasuke's eye's narrowed, "Or a porn star what?" Sakura flinched, "Master, but really, I'm not going to-"

"Good," He held the headpiece out to her, "Now put it on." Sakura took it and reluctantly put it on top of her head. Sasuke smiled, "Perfect! Now everyone that sees you will know that you are my personal servant. Just be glad I'm not Itachi, his marks are a lot worse." Sakura stood there embarrassed, this was really weird... could he be a pervert? She decided to change the subject, "Did Miss Ino find you in the halls, Master?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, "No, thank God. The last thing I want is for her to have her slutty-ness oozing all over me."

"Wait, um… Master. I thought that your family was here so that you or your brother could, um, get to know her." Sasuke laughed, "What, no! I don't think she'll be able to catch anyone higher in class than a farmer; and that's not even likely." Sakura sat down on her mat, "Then why is your family here? Is it because of some sort of contract?"

"To tell the truth, it's because my sister met one of the Yamanka boys at a dinner party and apparently fell in love." Sakura's eyes grew wide. Girls that had crushes on Seth were always in danger. She remembered countless times that she had to clean up the aftermath of what was supposed to be an innocent get together; and the envy she felt as she watched him beg for forgiveness and make them promise not to tell. He did none of this with her. He didn't have to; if she told anyone she would probably be killed.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke was standing in front of her now, "You're crying." He wiped the tears with his hand. Sakura shrunk away from him, he looked worried. Sakura straightened up and spoke, hoping that her voice wouldn't waver, "Which boy was it?" He shrugged, "I didn't pay all that much attention when she told us. Gala, or Bara maybe it was-"

"Gaara," Sakura breathed out in relief. Sasuke gave her a curious look. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Enter." A girl dress in the same attire as Sakura (except for the headpiece), "Sir, dinner is ready to be served. Oh, am I interrupting something?" Sasuke shook his head, "Tell them to put an extra chair next to mine." The girl bowed and shut the door.

Sasuke stood and pulled off the shirt he had been wearing. The Uchiha was facing her so she got a very nice view of his perfectly chiseled abs. His skin was beautiful milky white and without blemish. When he noticed Sakura looking he flexed his chest a little bit and laughed. Sakura blushed and turned the other way.

"You may as well look. You'll be seeing this a lot." Sakura couldn't make herself turn around, she was already thoroughly embarrassed for being caught staring. She stared at the wall, "Um, Master, why did you ask for an extra chair at the table?" She had already guessed the answer, "So that you can eat with me of course." She thought about how the Yamanaka's would respond to seeing one of their slaves in another house's uniform; What Seth would think about the stupid headpiece she was wearing, "Slaves are not aloud to eat at the dinner table. We eat after clean up."

"I'm done. You can turn around." When she did she saw that he had changed into a dark blue silk shirt. He ran a hand through his hair, "Look, you are my personal for the length of this stay. That means whatever I tell you to do; you have to do it, no matter what the rules of a house are. Your family already knows that, all families that own slaves know it. I'm telling you that you're eating with me. The only thing you need to say is 'yes Master' if there's a problem, I'll deal with it. So what do you say?"

"Yes… Master." Sakura was still uncomfortable in saying it. Sasuke beamed, "Good, so when we go to dinner that's all I want you to say. If someone asks you a question I will answer for you; and even if I don't you don't say anything."  _Did he do this every time his family visited a house?_

"Okay... Master" Sasuke walked over to the door and motioned for her to follow.

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone was at the table when Sasuke and Sakura arrived, they must have been late. Sakura was relieved to see that Gaara was going to be on the other side of her; he was the only Yamanaka child that she didn't have problems with. She looked at her feet and tried not to blush as she sat down next to Sasuke.

"What the fuck?"

Sakura almost fell out of her chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all~
> 
> Thanks so much for the Kudos, I'm hoping that means comments will be coming soon!!!  
> I am about to start another fic... actually I plan on putting the first chapter up tonight!!! Nanowrimo is starting and I have participated for two years. Since this will be a Nano fic I am not going to edit... I'll literally just post whatever I write and I'm expecting the story to be complete by the time the month is over... I've done it before!!! So let's turn up together!!! 
> 
> Just check my profile tomorrow morning! (I wish I wasn't in school... so many papers to write it makes writing for fun slightly less fun...)


	5. Dinner

* * *

 

"What the fuck?" Sakura flinched when she saw Seth's glare, "Why is  _she_  here Uchiha?" Sasuke stared blankly at the puffing man for a minute and then turned his mother. "How are you feeling today, did your unpacking run smoothly?" His mother smiled softly. Sakura was amazed, the woman really was beautiful, "yes it did, son."

Seth was furious; he slammed his fist into the table, "how do you ignore me in  _my_ house!" The Uchiha's eyes turned from his mother to Sakura. He idly fingered a strand of her long hair underneath the table. Seth stood up from his seat, "servants and not allowed to eat at the table!" Sakura stared down at her lap. She could feel Seth's glare on her.

"Your hair is so long, Sakura." Sasuke said, easily bringing one of the long strands to his nose, "not to mention that it's pink… It smells good too. Did you use my soap?" He glanced at Seth and smirked. The angry man's face turning completely red as he turned to his father, "he can't do this, make her leave!"

"If she goes, I'm going to, but I won't just be skipping out on dinner. I'll be going home," a small gasp was heard from the people around the table. He turned to Ino, "and we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Seth screamed, "I don't give a –" Ino stopped him, "Seth, shut up and sit down." She smiled as sexily as she could manage. Mrs. Yamanaka smiled nervously, "yes, we wouldn't want our guests to leave early without completing their business." She looked around nervously and clapped her hands, "we're ready to be served!"

An appetizer, some sort of soup, was placed in front of each person. After a bowl was placed in front of Sasuke the girl bowed, "my greatest apologies, sir, but we did not prepare enough to serve eleven." The Uchiha gave a nod and waved her off, "I'll be able to forgive your insolence tonight, but don't let it happen again." The woman nodded in my room. For a moment there was silence. No one touched their food; they all stared at Sasuke waiting for him to make a move. Sakura fought the urge to turn red when she realized that it was because of her, she is getting unnecessary attention from those above her. It never led to anything good.

To everyone's surprise, Sasuke was not the one to take the first bite; it was his older brother, Itachi. He seemed to be the calmest one out of all of them; maybe it was because his bangs covered his eyes. He leaned back in his chair and nonchalantly brought the soup bowl to his mouth. Sakura wondered why he had asked for a personal slave as well. Seeing the eldest Uchiha son's movement snapped everyone else at the table out of their trance and each one carefully brought a spoonful of the soup to their mouths as if it were poisoned. Soon enough everyone on the table is telling stories and jokes. Sakura even had to laugh at a few, even though she was so nervous she could hardly move. Something felt weird, like someone's eyes were on her, and they weren't Seth's she would've been able to tell that. She turned the Sasuke, but he was deeply engaged in a conversation with his mother.

"It wasn't my turn," Sakura turned to find the onyx eyes of the eldest Uchiha son boring into her… and he obviously didn't have any intention of turning away when she met his gaze. The older Uchiha took another rude sip from the soup bowl and licked his lips, "but if I had known that the slaves here we so…  _Delicious_ , I might have-"

"Sadly, older brother, it is not your turn," Sasuke said, staring at his brother darkly, "I'm sure you will be able to find some other means of entertainment… you always do." His brother smiled, but there was something about it that scared Sakura out of her mind; and how had he known what she was thinking?

"I do, don't I?" The elder son said, leaning back in his chair once more. Ino, who was sitting on his right side, had apparently decided that it was time to pounce. "Mr. Itachi, if you don't have anything to do tonight you could join me for champagne in the lounge" The man gave her a knowing smile, "Of course." Itachi turned from the blond girl and winked at Sakura. She blushed and turned away. When she turned she found Seth glaring, thankfully he wasn't glaring at her; he was glaring at the raven haired boy that sat next to her. Sakura glanced at the man sitting next to her. He seemed completely unaware of Seth's piercing gaze and seemed to be having a very deep conversation with his mother… Hadn't he said that his mother was dead? Sakura reminded herself that she had been told this by 'Naruto', someone he had made up… So she probably couldn't believe what he had said. Sakura felt her stomach growl.

Next came the entrée: Roast beef with mashed potatoes and gravy. Sakura tried not to drool as the plates were set in front of everyone but her. It felt completely degrading for her to be sitting at the table and not being able to eat anything, but when had her life ever not been degrading. She looked with loathing as the people around her began to dig in. Everyone was eating except for Sasuke who turned to Sakura. He held out his fork.

"Wha?" The young man smacked her on the forehead with his fork and murmured, "That's not in your vocabulary for tonight." Sasuke tapped her head with the fork again and gave her an impatient look. Sakura wanted to crawl under a rock… but she managed to get the words out. "Yes, Master." She had mumbled the words, but she had at least said them. Hopefully he would be happy with that.

"What did you say? I can't hear you." Of course he wasn't pleased. When she glanced at him, the Uchiha wasn't even looking at her. He was eyeing Seth with interest; a small gloating smirk played on his lips. It dawned on Sakura: He was doing this to fuck with Seth's head. Had the man somehow found out that Seth had been torturing her for years? Was he trying to help her get revenge? She looked from one to the other. Seth's face had once again turned the same auburn shade as his hair and Sasuke stared at him with a superior but curious look. Of course the Uchiha wasn't trying to help her; he just enjoyed messing with guys like Seth. That didn't mean that she couldn't use this for her own purposes, right? The best part about it was that the only thing required of her was to obey her current master. Sakura swallowed her pride and bowed her head, "Yes, Master." It was Seth's turn to fall out of his chair.

Yep, this was going to be fun.

"Good," Sasuke said, "Now, hurry up and feed me. The food looks delicious." He wanted her to feed him? She wondered if she was the only who felt this situation was slightly perverted? Her master obviously liked Seth's response. Sakura picked up a bit of the roast beef and held the fork to his mouth. Sasuke savored the morsel for a moment and then turned to a still staring Mrs. Yamanaka, "My compliments to the chef." The woman nodded, embarrassed the she had been caught starring, "I'll be sure to give the message."

Everyone continued to eat, even though Seth looked like a volcano ready to erupt. Sakura felt herself boring of just feeding the Uchiha. She began to wonder what would happen if she played around a bit. She shrugged inwardly;  _you never know until you try_ … hopefully this wouldn't get her in trouble. She held out another bit of roast beef, but right as Sasuke moved to take it into his mouth she moved it away. Sasuke stared at her for a minute, and then smirked playfully. _Apparently he likes._  He tried again, but Sakura moved it just in time. She was about to move it one more time when she felt him grab her wrist.

"I guess you're comfortable now, since you've started playing games." He grinned and brought the food to his mouth. Even after he had taken the fork out of his mouth he did not let go of her wrist. Sasuke closed his eyes and let out a small moan, "Mmm, so good," Suddenly his ark orbs were on Sakura, he shifted his eyes to her hand, "But I've been wondering if this creamy skin will taste even better?" the hand he held captive was brought slowly to his lips. Sakura's breath hitched, hopefully no one else could hear it. The Uchiha planted a small kiss on the back of her hand, and then to her horror, ran his tongue from the tip of her finger to the top of her wrist. Sakura swallowed a moan. This was weird, why was she getting turned on by this? Just because Sasuke Uchiha looked like a walking sex god… and his tongue was so hot…  _What the hell are you thinking about Sakura?_  She mentally kicked herself… Apparently she was attracted to him. Whatever, she didn't have time to think about this now.

Sasuke gazed down at her and licked his lips, "Delicious." Sakura didn't even try to fight her blush. Seth stood again. This time his face was not red. There was no sign of anger to be seen, but Sakura knew those eyes, and the glaze that covered them was the gate to hell.

 

* * *

 

 

_Sakura opened the door to a large room quietly and slipped in. She was carrying a bundle of cloths; and thank God, today would be the last time. "Sakura," The girl bowed, and when she straightened up she stared right into the golden eyes of her torturer, but soon it would be over. "Sir, I've brought-"_

" _I told you to call me Seth. After three years you're still using honorifics?" The auburn haired man got up out of bed and walked in front of his full length mirror. She replaced it with the shirt she had brought. "Seth-"_

" _You finally said my name!" the boy exclaimed smiling. Sakura rolled he eyes at him. Now was not the time for playing games! "Anyway, as you know, I am having a birthday in a few days." The man's smile grew even wider, "Yes, I'm very excited, this year I know I'll be able to get you something you like!" Sakura almost blurted out what she wanted more than anything 'to be able to leave this place' but she had made a compromise… and that's what she needed to tell him about. "I have asked Rowena if I may move back in with the other workers and work in the kitchen, and she has agreed."_

_Seth stiffened and turned around, his expression change from sad to angry in a matter of seconds, "Rowena has a tendency to forget that she is not on the same level as me." Sakura smiled triumphantly, "Rowena asked the Lord of the house for me, and since the Lord has said that he will fulfill a request for a slave's birthday, he decided it would be fine."_

" _W- what? Why would you do that, are you really that stupid? You can have anything you want with me, so why would you leave? Out of everyone who exists on this earth, I'm the only one who cares about you at all! I'm the only one that loves you." Sakura glared at him, "You love me? I supposed all that love is what made you want to trap me here and torture me! I would rather take all the hate in the world than be subject to your love ever again!"_

" _Sakura, you don't really mean that. You're just angry tonight is all." He took a step forward to hold her._

_Slap!_

" _I hate you! Why can't you see me as insignificant like everyone else? Then I would be happy!" When Sakura did that, something changed. The normal Seth would have turned red and would be screaming at her like a madman. This Seth was calm, but when Sakura looked into his eyes, she saw flames. "When will you be going?"_

" _Tomorrow," Suddenly Sakura was thrown into a wall. Seth rolled the fresh sleeve of his shirt to his elbow, "Then let me give you this as a parting gift." The seconds before he made contact seemed like hours, but she was completely paralyzed by fear. He hit her, and as she slipped to unconsciousness, she began to wonder if she was wrong._

' _What if the really was love?'_

_When Sakura woke she was surrounded by a bunch of women dressed in rags. She couldn't remember a thing though. She heard a voice through the door of the small room, "We thought she was dead, but each night at about the same time she would start screaming in her sleep." The door opened and two people walked in, one was a comically fat woman and the other was a man with red hair… for some reason she recognized those eyes._

_Suddenly everything clicked._

" _You've been out for four days," Rowena said without the slightest bit of sympathy, she could even hear a little bit of anger in her tone. Sakura could help it, even if it was in front of him, she cried. The bastard had made her miss her seventeenth birthday… her independence day._

 

* * *

 

 

Seth stared at Sasuke for a moment and then left. The Uchiha boy looked slightly amused, but said nothing. Itachi let out a big yawn. At first Sakura though he was asleep, but his eyes were still on her. She shivered.

When dessert came Sasuke did not ask Sakura to feed him. The boy's obvious target was gone; he had nothing to do it for now. Sakura shivered again, remembering the feeling that he had given her just moments before, but her stomach growl and snapped her out of it. Now Sakura was begging to wonder, what was his plan for her?

 

* * *

 

 

Sakura walked alone down the hallways that led to her current master's room. He had ordered some food be brought to his room for her. Ino basically jumped him and begged him to stay a little longer, and he had agreed, but that probably had something to do with Itachi whispering about him saving her from eating him alive. She didn't mind being away from the man at all though… she wasn't exactly sure how she was supposed to react to him right now. Apparently she was attracted to the Uchiha heir, for obvious reasons, but did it mean anything? She had barely known the man for two days and she was suddenly feeling… something… what was she even feeling? Sakura realized that she had never acknowledged being attracted to anyone really… When she was younger she had a crush on Seth, but she couldn't even remember why… and she doubted that it had anything to do with physical attraction. Seth was definitely what you could call attractive… but she had never really thought about him in that way… sure they had lots of sex, but that had never really been her choice to begin with. There was really no point in feeling attracted to someone if you are a slave, Sakura realized. In the end you're either raped or you aren't, whether you are attracted to the person or not. Sakura was nearing the room when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Sakura,"

_Damn it!_ She was so close to the room, why did he have to find her now? What was she going to do? She remembered her current master's command earlier that day. This was still a game right? Even if the Uchiha wasn't here to watch…

Sakura pretended the she hadn't heard the red headed boy behind her and continued to walk down the hallway. Seth grabbed her by the arm and yanked her to face him; she cringed when their eyes met… She stared into the same eyes she had seen before her birthday.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sakura stared at him, but said nothing. She knew that even though he looked terrifying, he couldn't really do anything to her or there would be hell to pay. It didn't matter to anyone if Seth beat her, but tonight she wasn't his to beat… and the Uchiha she  _did_  belong to at the moment did not seem very graceful when it came to his territory. She felt her body be forced against a wall. "What the hell do you think gives you the right to not answer me?" He glared at her, "Answer me!" He punched the wall dangerously close to her head; Sakura was beginning to rethink her theory. Seth screamed, "You think you can ignore me, bitch?" He raised his fist again and somehow, Sakura knew that he wouldn't be aiming for the wall this time; she closed her eyes and wondered how long she would be out for this time.

The fist never came.

Sakura open her eyes to find Seth had been forced against the wall by none other than Uchiha Sasuke. A fist slammed dangerously close to Seth's head as Sasuke whispered something inaudible into his ear.

"The deal was that she's mine whenever you don't need her," Seth spat, "I was just taking my opportunity." Sasuke pushed him harder into the wall, if that was possible, "Let me repeat, because obviously you didn't understand me the first time. I don't give a damn what you want with her… and I don't give a shit about whatever agreement you remember us having. Touch her, and I won't hesitate making your life living hell, after I beat the shit out of you. Sakura is  _mine_." He turned to face Sakura. He looked even scarier than he had sounded, his eyes had turned black and his expression was deadly, even though she could tell he had calmed it when he turned to look at her. "Go back to the room, you need to eat." The voice had been way too controlled. Sakura bowed, "Yes, Master." She had barely kept her voice from cracking. She ran to the room and unlocked and unlocked the door. Not long afterward a woman came in with a meal for her. She looked pissed, "Do you know what an inconvenience this is?" Sakura glared, she didn't have time for this, "Sorry that I have to eat, maybe if you're dumb ass had thought to make extra you wouldn't have to do this?" The woman glared back, "Whatever." And she left. Sakura didn't even care at the moment; she was so tired she barely finished her food before she lay down on her mat to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Sakura woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. She forced herself to let go of the sheets under her and sat up. She should have known that one night without the dream wouldn't mean that they'd be gone forever.  _What time was it?_  She looked up at the clock and saw 1:37. Someone was messing with the door. She stood up and went to open it. To her surprise, it was the Uchiha. He stood there and stared at her for a moment, he looked tired. He took a step forward but tripped over his feet; Sakura caught him and almost gagged at the smell. He smelled like he had been drinking pure alcohol.  _Was he drunk?_ Obviously he was drunk, Sakura mentally slapped herself. She dragged him over to the bed and laid him down. She walked over to the closet and fished out a nightshirt. When she turned around Sasuke was sitting up. "How much did you drink?" she walked over to him and took the shirt he was wearing off.

"I don't know, probably twenty or so beers… and a couple of shots… and I think a guy gave me some fruity thing too."  _He should be dead._  Sakura moved to put the nightshirt on him, but found herself staring at his perfectly chiseled abs.

"Change" Sasuke said, how was it that he could sound perfectly sober, even though she had to drag him to the bed? "You're clothes are in the top drawer of my- fuck what's it called? Whatever." Sakura almost laughed. She walked over and opened the drawer, their sat a navy blue tank top and pajama shorts with the Uchiha symbol… on the butt. Why where all of the slave cloths so fancy? She picked the clothing up and headed for the bathroom, when her master spoke again. "Change in hear,"

Sakura stopped in her tracks; he wanted her to do what? The man yawned, "I know you heard me; don't worry, I'm so drunk that I probably won't remember anything anyway?" The sarcastic smile that played at his lips made Sakura think otherwise. She rolled her eyes at him, "Why should I?"

"Fucking  _do_ it," his expression changed from amused to scary in a second. She glared at him, "Fine, but I'm turning around!" He just smirked, "How childish." Sakura didn't care; she pulled the shorts on under her dress and heard him grunt in frustration. She had outsmarted him… but how hard was that really going to be, seeing as he was as drunk as he was? She unzipped the top of her dress and let it hang at her waist as she pulled on the tank top. She pulled the dress of all the way and hung it up in the closet. She turned smiling triumphantly at a very annoyed, shirtless Sasuke. He motioned for her to come to him. She walked up to him and then pulled on the shorts. They were kind of short… at least to her.

Sasuke pulled her onto his lap and stared down at her with lazy eyes. "You know, if I wanted to, I could see any part of your body." He yanked up her tank top, exposing her belly, to prove his point, "Really all I have to do is tell you," Sakura struggled to pull her shirt down, but Sasuke let go of the shirt and grabbed her hands. He pulled them above her head as he spoke, "Or I could just do it myself," Sakura felt his other hand playing with the hem of her shorts. "Because I  _own_  you Sakura." He whispered huskily.

Suddenly she was flipped onto the bed, with Sasuke holding himself up above her. He stared at her, "You hair is a serious turn on," and then he feel on top of her. Sakura struggled helplessly under him, until she realized that his breathing was calm. She even heard a little bit of a snore! He had fallen asleep… on top of her. She sighed to herself; at least he hadn't raped her.

She felt his bare chest expand and flatten on top of her as he slept, his warm, alcohol scented breath tickled her ear. She let out a tiny moan. She traced the muscles on his back with her hand. There was no way of him knowing anyway. Sasuke turned to one side and pulled Sakura to him so that her head was against his chest. Sakura felt herself falling asleep too. She could laugh at herself, why was she taking any of this to heart? She was a slave, and he would be gone before she knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, as you can see I lied about posting a new story... I'm working on the plot right now lol... I have a title and loose plot though!!! Check back soon!!!


End file.
